Tysion
Tysion is a manipulative coh'lhran of earth who is well-known for selling highly confidential government information to notorious criminal gangs, as well as supposedly being the centre of a large information-dealing network. Biography Early life Tysion, like most coh'lhran, spent the beginning of his life on Zypvera aiding in the construction of the megacity Felrickar. After the city's completion, unlike the bulk of his species, Tysion stayed within Felrickar for many years. The coh'lhran often bounced from job to job but spent most of his time employed as a hired eavesdropper, an occupation he excelled at due to the coh'lhran's natural hypersensitive hearing abilities. As a result of the somewhat successful career, Tysion's reputation as a local eavesdropper grew enough for him to become a self-employed individual. His small business eventually placed him under the authorities' wanted list and drove him out of Felrickar. Having heard about the other settlements in the section, Tysion decided to move to Drynr, where many members of his species resided. Upon his arrival Tysion was surprised to see how crime-ridden the city was. Despite the growing influence of law enforcement organisations crime continued to thrive. Sensing the opportunity, Tysion re-established his old business. In spite of the doubts cast over the nature of his business, it boomed. While the other coh'lhran in Drynr possessed the same abilities they did not have Tysion's sense of management and business flare. Even with the advances in technology Tysion always found a way to keep the business running, displaying a strong sense of understanding in the ways of security. Order of Mata Nui's arrival Tysion's talents were sought after by several gangs who wished to acquire information about rival groups. The increasing tension as a result of these rivalries resulted in a drastic increase in turf wars and led to Tysion fleeing the city. However, amidst the chaos Tysion had run into a group of police officers and was beaten and arrested on suspicion of taking part in the violence. Tysion was released shortly afterwards after proving his innocence but began to harbour a mistrust for the authorities. This was amplified by the Order of Mata Nui's arrival on Zypvera, a distaste shared by the bulk of the coh'lhran species. Upon the Order's second visit and subsequent permission to establish themselves on Chroros Nui sparked numerous fights between groups of coh'lhran and Order members, which eventually sparked a war. Before any actual warfare could take place, however, numerous other organisations intervened and managed to have the two sides settle on a fragile truce. Unhappy with the measures put on coh'lhran to limit their contact with Order members, Tysion struck out. He openly expressed his dislike of the Order by attacking several of its members. During his attack, Tysion was struck by a strong psionic blast by one of the Order members, which rendered him unconscious. He was soon arrested and taken to the Order base on Destral in the Matoran Universe where his tail was severed from him as punishment. Escape and espionage Tysion proved to be a troublesome prisoner on Destral. Tysion was going to be transferred to a prison on Felrickar by Evuk due to the establishment of a much more secure prison. Wishing to be freed from his bonds, Tysion discovered that he had the uncanny ability to copy his thought processes to another being. As a result of this new power, Tysion was able to convince Evuk to let him go and lie to the Order, telling them that he had to be killed. Having gone into hiding for several years after his escape, Tysion eventually re-established his former business in . Only several weeks after he began his work he was approached by several people who wished to work under his employ. Although reluctant at first, Tysion decided to test his management abilities. The test proved successful, and much to the surprise of Tysion and his first employees, the business began to expand rapidly. Unwilling to manage a business on such a scale, Tysion began to change the way he operated it. What was once a business eventually became a network of secrets, blackmail and espionage with Tysion at the heart of it, surrounded by a circle of trusted employees. As a result of Tysion's new fortune, he acquired himself a set of Hau-stone infused armour and a one handed war hammer. Upon learning of Evuk's recent engagements with the Order of Mata Nui, as well as his subsequent arrest, Tysion decided to free the person who release him from the Order's custody many years ago. Shortly before Evuk's execution, Tysion broke into the facility where he was imprisoned and freed the caaldurin. When asked as to why he freed him, Tysion stated that the wreckage Evuk left behind allowed him to acquire information and weapons. The two subsequently parted ways. Deciding to lay low after the breakout, Tysion watched his already vast network of espionage continue to grow, spreading to even the most remote regions of Chroros Nui. It was discovered that Tysion had been residing in Henkon. In an effort to learn more about his secret sharing network the Ghalshu sent an operative to where they believed he was. Tysion was given news of an Order of Mata Nui raid that took place a day earlier in order to gain his trust. Much to the Ghalshu operative's surprise Tysion already knew of the incident. The agent was later killed by a matoran under Tysion's employ after revealing his identity as a Ghalshu operative as a result of Tysion's mental mimicry. Personality and traits Personality Originally a fairly well-natured coh'lhran, Tysion used to be an incredibly trusting individual. After utilising his hypersensitive hearing for the first time, Tysion began to develop a mistrust for others. This lead him to become more detached and unwilling to form any meaningful relationships with others. However, there are still some who Tysion trusts. After his second arrest and subsequent punishment by the Order, Tysion became an extremely callous individual. The discovery of his mental mimicry power caused him to become a rather manipulative being, thus resulting in the establishment of his espionage network. As a result of his network's rapid growth, Tysion became much more relaxed, but remained vigilant. He is a very meticulous character and always appreciates the effort put into a well-thought out plan. Tysion is extremely patient and could wait for years for the right time to strike at his enemies. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities As a coh'lhran of earth, Tysion had access to typical coh'lhran abilities. This includes hypersensitive hearing, which allows him to isolate and concentrate on certain sounds amidst a vast array of others; immobility, which allows him to enter an immobile state for a short period of time in which he is invulnerable, although this would severely drain his energy; and the ability to manipulate earth, a power that Tysion has been able to use almost as effectively as a toa of the same element would. One of Tysion's most distinguishing abilities is mental mimicry. This power allows him to leave a mental imprint upon an object or area of his choice. The next being to come into contact with the chosen vessel would essentially have their minds taken over by the imprint, which could be a set of instructions to just a simple blip in concentration. Despite the incredibly manipulative nature of this power, Tysion is very capable of manipulating others without the use of mental mimicry, so much so that it is almost impossible to tell whether or not he is using his power. Due to being the head of a vast secret-sharing network, Tysion had trained himself to have an incredibly retentive memory in order to remember the multitude of secrets he obtained. Tysion is also incredibly observant and can read the body language of others very easily. Mask and tools Tysion possesses Hau-stone infused armour, which allows him to occasionally shield himself from physical attacks, this does, however, make the armour more fissile. Tysion also wields a one handed war hammer with the ability to disrupt gravity within the immediate vicinity at will, this effect is only temporary, however. Trivia *Tysion's biography was partially inspired by the character Snitch by Artek the crazy one. *The gravity disruption ability of Tysion's hammer was suggested by BobTheDoctor27. Appearances *''Felony'' See Also *Tysion's MOC video Category:User:Rando07 Category:Coh'lhran Category:Characters Category:Earth